The Jedi Trail Series Book 7: The Academy
by SashaMonroe
Summary: A Governer's son is murdered at his school. He calls for the aid of the Jedi and they send padawans Sasha, Cayden, and Ahsoka. But they aren't the only ones investigating the murder and they don't even know that they are being watched but the murder...
1. Prologue

_**HI! I'm BACK! Yes my fellow fanfictionerrrrs I have returned with the next story in my series! You will love it because there is murder, crime, mystery, and homework! Wait, homework? Yes homework (sadly), because I introduce to you Book 7 The Academy! DAH DAH DAH! Enjoy and I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

Prologue

"Hey Iz," a male voice called from down the hall. Iz turned at the sound of her name. Kai was jogging toward her. "Did you understand the notes for math?"

"Oh yeah, it was easy," Iz said.

"So could I brow your notes?' he asked.

"Sure,' she said. "I'll give them to you at lunch."

They continued walking toward the lunch room as it was lunch time. As they walked down the hall, a sudden scream was heard. They both skidded to a stop, hearts pounding. Both Iz and Kai exchanged a glance before Kai ran down the hall in the direction off the scream. Iz ran after him. They rounded a corner only to be frozen by the scene in front of them.

On the ground was a body with a puddle of blood next to it. It was a human male student, but not any ordinary student, it was Gillan, or Gil for short. His body lay askew on the ground, his eyes open staring at the ceiling, blankly. His chest did not rise or fall, it was still. Gil was dead.

There was a small group of seniors comforting a female freshman, who must have been the source of the scream as she was wet with tears and was trembling. A couple of teachers came out of their class rooms and came over to the body. One of the teachers knelt down beside his body.

"Call a medic!" she cried.

Another teacher stepped off to the side and called. Suddenly two students broke through the crowd that had formed. They were Liliana and Turk, Gil's girlfriend and best friend. Liliana looked down at Gil only to stagger back, tears flowing. Turk wrapped his arms around her and tried to turn her away from the sight.

The next half hour took place in a blur. The medics and police arrived. Gil's body was taken away and the detectives remained asking questions to the student that found his body. They also dismissed the others and told them to return to class or lunch. However Kai noticed on his way to lunch, the Dean of Admissions stood waiting from afar and what looked to be a smirk on his bearded face.

* * *

No one ever expects bad news. Never. But when his secretary came in the middle of his meeting, Talken immediately knew something was wrong. However he didn't expect this news would hit him like a bomb shell.

"Sir," she had said. "It's the school." He remembered tears being her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bank. Gil has been murdered."

Talken, usually a brave leader with a smile on his face, collapsed to the ground in tears. He had been in a meeting with Duchess Satine and two others about some neutral system business when this happened. And Talken was ashamed to cry in front of the leader of the neutral systems council and his fellow council members. Duchess Satine didn't even seem to care when she wrapped him in a hug.

Now he stood outside of the morge in the medical center looking in through the window at the medical examiners and his _dead_ son on the bed. He had tried to get the Dean to tell him all the details, but he just told him that he was dead in the hall in a pool of blood. But after that failed attempted for information, he just remained silent looking at his son.

"Talken," a voice said from behind him.

Talken glanced over his shoulder at Satine. She stood with a cup of coffee in her hand for him. He thanked her for it silently then took a sip.

"Bank, I know this is hard for you," Satine said.

"I just wish to find the killer and make sure he is punished," Talken said sternly. "Severely punished."

"But don't you have investigators looking for him?" Satine asked.

"I do, but I feel the real murder will not given so easily to an homicide detective," he said. "I want someone… like a Jedi, to go under cover as a student or a teacher and find the murder."

"Do you think it will work?"

He nodded and turned to her.

"One thing I know about teenagers is that they love to spread rumors and gossip."

Satine smiled.

"Then you're in luck, I happen to know a couple of Jedi."

"Really? Would you call them on my behalf?"

"Of course."

"Bless you, Satine."

Satine offered him a smile and he returned it, but smaller. They then both looked back into the room, anger clutching Talken's heart.

* * *

_**WHOA! What a start to a story! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Jedi Aid

_**Hello everyone I'm back again with a new chapter! WOO! So enjoy and Review cause I just love hearing from you guys.**_

* * *

Chapter 1- Jedi Aid

Class lectures feel like they go on forever, and sounds like the teacher is saying blah, blah, blah. But in Master Gallia's Galactic Bio class she actually knows how to keep the padawans awake. Of course Master Gallia is on the council and definitely knows how to keep all them in line too. Cayden was the only senior padawans that never had to be put in line, and same goes with Sasha. It's only because of Adi's friendships with both of their masters.

Anyway, Adi was giving a lecture on how male nexus use their soft fur to attract the female nexus. With all if the class taking "notes", Sasha and Cayden sat in the back, being the only ones actually taking notes. Suddenly a knock came to the door.

"I got it," Adi said walking over and opening it. "Ah, hello Master Windu, Master Mundi, and Master Koon, may I help you?"

Mace stepped into the class room and everyone was silent.

"Sasha Monroe and Cayden Marshall," he said. "Come with me."

A chorus of "ooh's" filled the class room as Sasha and Cayden gathered their things and headed to the door. The council members led the two padawans away. Once they were gone, Adi returned to the class.

"So where were we?" she asked.

* * *

The council doors opened, and Sasha and Cayden entered behind the Masters. Thought they weren't the only ones who seemed to be called up. Obi-wan, Jac, Anakin, and Ahsoka stood in the center of the room. The two padawans moved to stand beside their masters then turned to face the waiting council members; Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti, and Plo Koon.

"Thank you for coming," Mace said.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked cautiously.

"Why don't we let the Governor explain," Plo said.

A hologram appeared of a man in a wrinkled suited. His hair looked to be patted down with water as it wasn't neatly sorted.

"_Master Jedi_," the Governor said bowing. "_My name is Bank Talken, Governor of Vitia. I am thankful that you have agreed to my plea."_

"No thanks needed Governor," Master Windu said. "Could you please tell our fellow Jedi, who will be aiding you, what the mission is?"

"_Of course_," Talken said. "_Just this morning, I received a call that my son, Gillan, was murdered during school. Presently, local detectives are looking for the murder, but with the permission of the police chief, you Jedi could aid with the investigation."_

"And how exactly would we help?' Anakin asked carefully.

"_I was hoping the padawans could go under cover as students to find out information from teachers and students they befriend,"_ he said.

"They would be alone?" Jac asked.

"_Yes, but they'll stay in the dormitories_," he said. "_So what do you say_?"

Sasha, Cayden, and Ahsoka exchanged a glance. They all seemed to agree.

"We'll do it," Sasha said.

"_Fantastic! Alright there are items you will need. A couple pairs of clothes and at least one formal outfit, and a bag with notebooks, pencils, and data pads."_ He smiled. "_Be here tomorrow morning. Ten o'clock. And your masters may want to come and pretend to be yours parents. Also make sure to change your identities."_

"Alright, see you tomorrow,' Obi-wan said.

He bowed then disappeared.

"You're dismissed," Ki Adi said.

The six bowed and left the council chambers going to get ready for…school.

* * *

_**EW SCHOOL! REVIEW!**_


	3. New ID

_**This chapter is short but you'll like it. It's funny in parts! Review!**_

* * *

Chapter 2- New ID

After leaving the council chambers, the group headed to Obi-wan and Sasha's apartment. They ordered in as they were going to be spending the rest of the day preparing for tomorrow. They all gathered in the living room on the couches and chairs.

"Alright, while we wait for the food, let's get started," Obi-wan said taking out a data pad. "First let's start with the new names, Sasha?"

"I'm going to use my mother's name, Stella Monroe," Sasha said.

Obi-wan wrote it down on the data pad.

"Cayden?"

"I'll go by Cade Hall," he said.

Obi-wan wrote it down.

"Ahsoka?"

"Anna…um," Ahsoka had some trouble with the last name.

"How about pokums?" Anakin suggested sniggering.

"Ugh! No!" Ahsoka said disgusted. " I hate that name so much."

"Then what will you go by?" Jac asked.

"How about Anna Lu?' Sasha suggested.

"I like it," Ahsoka said. "Anna Lu."

Obi-wan wrote it down.

"Next is the background story," Obi-wan said.

"I'll go first," Sasha said. "Umm… I'm from Naboo. I have a mother and father. My mother is involved in the Naboo Government and my father is a traveling business man. And… I'm an only child."

"Good," Obi-wan said writing it down. "Cayden?"

"Alright," he started. "I'm from Alderaan. I live with my dad, because… my mother died when I was young. I'm an only child. Finally… my dad is a producer. Oh and we know Sasha and her family because our fathers went to school together."

"Perfect," Obi-wan said. "Tying the ties together."

"Hey why don't you make it a little more interesting?' Jac said. "Why don't Sasha and Cayden pretend to be going out? You know boyfriend girlfriend?"

Sasha and Cayden blushed. They both nodded as smiles came to their faces. Obi-wan smiled and wrote it down too.

Now it was Ahsoka's turn.

"Okay, let's see," she said. "I'm from the Kirro system, but my parents died when I was very young. Skyguy here was already like an Uncle to me, because… he was friends with my father. So now I live on Naboo with Anakin and his wife, and Sasha is my best friend, because we used to attend the academy in Theed together."

"Brilliant," Obi-wan said finishing up. "Now all you three need is a wardrobe change and you'll be set."

Everyone celebrated a little before a knock came to the door. Obi-wan answered it, only to see it was their food. Now the "going away party" began.

* * *

_**REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	4. Debriefing

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 3- Debriefing

The next morning came and the Jedi were on their way to Vitia. The flight there was only an hour with hyperspace. They dropped the ship out of the hyperspace above the planet. Padme let them brow her ship to make it seem like they're coming from Naboo and not Coruscant.

Anakin landed the ship on the landing platform just outside of the city. There was two people standing and waiting for them. One was the governor; the other was a fifty year old male in a suit and tie with a badge clipped to his jacket pocket. The group walked down the ramp of the ship; the padawans each carrying a suitcase and a bag for school.

"You all look like normal people, not like Jedi," Governor Talken said amused.

It was true. They were each dressed in casual clothes. Obi-wan and Jac were both in blue pants, a white shirt, and a jacket of some type. Anakin was just in black pants and a grey shirt. Cayden was in a pair of cameo cargo shorts, a pair of shoes, a black shirt, and his padawans braid tucked and tied behind his ear. Sasha was wearing boots, black leggings, and a red tank top, her hair hanging down around her shoulders. Finally Ahsoka, she was wearing a blue tank top, a blue shirt, navy blue tights, and boots.

"That's the plan, isn't it?" Obi-wan asked smiling.

"Indeed," Talken said. "Master Jedi, this is Police Chief Gomary. His best detectives are also on this case; however they will not be under cover."

"When will we meet them?" Cayden asked.

"They are going in to question some students tomorrow," Chief Gomary said. "You'll meet them then."

The padawans nodded.

"Come, we must not be late," Talken said.

He led the group down to a limo speeder that sat at the crib. Behind the limo was a squad car, obviously Chief Gomary's car. A man climbed out of the limo and loaded their luggage into the trunk. He was the chauffeur. The Jedi and the Governor climbed into the limo. When the chauffeur was done, he drove them away from the ship.

"Alright, before I start to debrief you about the school, your master sent me your new names and alias," Talken said. "So I sent them into the school and here are your schedules."

He handed them their schedules. The padawans looked over their schedules and compared what classes they had together and what classes they didn't. Suddenly a screen folded down from the ceiling. The screen lit up with a satellite image of the school.

"If you'll look up at the screen, you'll see an image of the school," Talken said. He used a laser pointer and pointed at the first building. "This is the administrations building. The building has three levels. The first level is the offices, lunch room, and lounge for teachers and faculty. The second level is the infirmary. And the third level is the faculty dorms. Only several live up there, the others go home to their families every evening.

"Next is the history and language building, or F building for short," He pointed the laser at the first building to the right of the administration building. "Upstairs in history and downstairs is the languages like Huttese, Twi'lek, and Rodian. Basic, however, is a requirement for everyone as it the most known language. You want learn the language you'll just work on grammar, essays, research, and reading, unlike the foreign language." The padawans looked over their schedules. Cayden and Ahsoka were taking Twi'lek, while Sasha was taking Huttese.

"The next building, which is across the way from the F building, is the Math and Science building or C building," he continued. "Upstairs is the sciences like biology, investigative science, chemistry, and physics. Downstairs is math.

"Next is the athletics building. They have multiply things to do. They have a pool, a gym, a weights room, wrestling room, dance room, and the locker rooms. For classes they have dance, physical education, sparring/duel class, and self-defense. You three are signed up for sparring/duel class, so you can keep up with your Jedi training.

"Then they have the fine arts building, across from the gym. They have band, orchestra, theater, art/drawing, choir, and Holonet production. And finally, we have the cafeteria."

The Jedi were amazed with the academy's level of education. The limo pulled to a stop and the door opened.

"We've arrived, Governor," said the chauffeur in a proper accent.

"Thanks," Talken said. "Well this is where you get off, but I have one more thing for you three." He pulled out three commlinks and handed them to the padawans. "Contact me should you need anything. And oh I almost forgot! You're uniforms are in the trunk. My chauffeur will give you them to you when get out."

"Thanks, Governor," Sasha said as they climbed out.

He smiled. "Master Jedi, I shall wait here for you. And young padawans, may the force be with you."

"And with you," Cayden said.

The chauffeur had pulled out their luggage and uniforms, which were in suit bags, for them. The padawans grabbed their luggage and headed for administration building, their masters following. A sudden darkness settled into their bones through the force.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Ahsoka said. "And it's not the new school nerves that are talking."

* * *

_**What's up with the dark feeling? FORESHADOW WARNING! Review!**_


	5. New Kids

_**I'm back again! Sorry guys I disappeared for a bit, but I'm here now with two chapters. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 4- New Kids

Leaving the limo parked out front, the Jedi entered the administration building. The woman at the front desk smiled when they came up to her desk. Her smiled was genuine and sweet, but her eyes showed fear and sadness. _What was she afraid of?_ Sasha thought.

"Welcome to Vitia High Academy," she said. "You three must be our new students. I assume you have your schedules and uniforms." They nodded. "Perfect. I'll call down the Dean."

No less than three seconds after she called him, the Dean rounded the corner into the room. The Dean was tall with greying hair on his head and a grey beard. His eyes were black as night. The lady at the front desk rose from her seat.

"Dean Myers, these are our new students," she said.

"Hello children, I'm Dean Myers," he said his voice carrying a dark tone. "May I know what your names would be?"

"I'm Cade Hall," Cayden said. "This is Stella Monroe and Anna Lu."

"And these are our parents," Sasha said.

The Dean's hand shot out to them to shake.

"Mr. Hall," he shook hands with Jac. "Mr. Monroe." He shook hands with Obi-wan. "And Mr.…Lu?"'

"I'm Anna's guardian… or uncle," Anakin said smirking. "Name's Sky, Drew Sky."

"Well Mr. Sky," The dean shook hands with him. He then dropped his hand and cleared his throat. "It is time to say good-bye, children. We must get on our way."

The Masters understood and gave their padawans a hug good-bye. Obi-wan made it more realistic as he kissed Sasha on the forehead. The Jedi Masters then left.

"Follow me children," Dean Myers said.

The padawans followed. The dean took them on a tour of the school going by each of their classes. They toured through the F building first. The Dean pointed out the class rooms they would be in and all about the teachers and instructors they would have. He then went through the C building, where Sasha and Cayden have physics and Trigonometry and Ahsoka has Biology and Geometry. Next he went to the Fine art building. Sasha and Ahsoka had theater there. Then he went through the athletics building and then the cafeteria.

Finally the tour came to an end and Dean Myers showed them which dormitory they would be staying . Arms sore from carrying their things all around the school, the padawans were relieved to finally set this stuff down and rest their arms.

"Well now I will take my leave," Dean Myers said walking away. "But remember, I am always watching." Then he was gone.

The padawans exchanged a glance before entering the dorm. They walked up to the front desk, but no one was there. Cayden set down his suitcase and rang the bell.

"Coming," a feminine voice rang from behind the door on the other side of the counter.

A moment later, the door opened and woman, probably only 25, walked out. She was an inch or two shorter than Sasha and had shoulder length blonde hair that hung on to the shoulders of her blue dress, business dress. Her shining blue eyes glistened when she smiled at them.

"Hi, you three must be the new kids," she said. "Could I get your names?"

Sasha told her, returning the smile.

"Alright," she said then handed them each a key. "Here you go and by the way I'm Jolene."

"Nice to meet you," Ahsoka said.

"If you need anything, just come and talk," Jolene said.

"Okay thanks," Cayden said before they turned to board the waiting lift.

Once the lift door closed, Sasha pressed the button for the fifth and sixth floor. The lift stopped on the fifth floor and Ahsoka stepped off.

"If you need us, we're upstairs," Sasha said.

Ahsoka nodded before the lift door closed. The lift only went up one floor and the doors opened. Sasha and Cayden stepped off the lift. They were standing in the first hall of rooms that stretched to the middle, where there appeared to be a lounge, then on the other side was more rooms. They checked the first set of rooms. None was their rooms. When they reached the lounge, there was a group of students, about the proper age for a junior in the academy (16 not 18 or 19), sitting and laughing and talking. One zarbark female looked up and over to them. She stood and came over.

"Hi!" she said happily. "You two must be new, because we know everyone in this building."

_They were the so called poplars', I've heard about_, Sasha thought.

"Well, let me show you to your rooms, ok?" she asked preppy.

"Sure… thanks," Cayden said awkwardly.

"What rooms?" she asked.

"615 and 624," Cayden said.

"Perfect, follow me," she said before skipping down the hall.

Sasha and Cayden exchanged a glance before following her. She stopped outside of 615 first.

"Here we are..." her voice trailed off.

"Cade," Cayden said.

"Cade," she said blushing. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said before looking at Sasha giving her a wink then entering the dorm room.

Once the door closed, the girl turned to Sasha.

"Are you two a thang?" she said saying "thing" with emphasis.

"Yeah," Sasha said awkwardly.

"Well you are lucky. He's smoking!"

Before Sasha could reply, she grabbed her arm and pulled her toward her room.

"Here you are," she said. "624."

"Thanks, I'm Stela," Sasha said.

"I'm Judie," she said. "Late!"

Then she was gone.

Sasha sighed and entered her new room.

* * *

_**REVIEW! TBC!**_


	6. Roomies

_**Time to meet the roommates!**_

* * *

Chapter 5- Roomies

After closing the door shut behind her, Sasha turned to face the room itself. It was a medium sized room. Two beds, each in a back corner of the room, with a nightstand sitting next to them and a window between the two stands. At the foot of each bed was a chest for holding clothes and personal items. And finally a door that led into a small refresher with the standard shower, toilet, and sink.

A girl, resting on the bed for the rest from the door, hopped of the bed, her long black hair flying behind her. She had purple eyes that were just as shining as Master Windu's lightsaber crystal. She wasn't in uniform like the girl who showed Sasha and Cayden to their rooms, she was in a blue dress that only went to the middle of her thighs and black tights underneath that ended at her ankles. She was smiling at Sasha as she came over.

"Hi," she said. "You must be my new roomy?"

"I guess," Sasha said.

"Perfect! I'm Isatana, or Iz or Izzy for short," said Isatana. "But you can call me Izzy."

"Okay, well I'm Stella," Sasha said.

"Cool," Izzy said. "You get that bed right there." She pointed to the other bed closest to the door.

"Alright," Sasha said. She walked over to the bed and set her stuff down before falling against it, sighing.

"Long trip?" Izzy asked walking over to her bed and taking a seat.

"Not really," she said. "Just walking around the school carrying these." She gestured to her luggage.

"Dean Myer's tour?"

"Yep."

"Ah. I understand. He did the same thing to me last year."

Sasha smirked. In all honesty, she wasn't even tired or exhausted, but she wanted to appear that way. She sat up and looked over at Iz.

"So where are you from?" She asked.

"Naboo," Sasha said. "How about you?"

"Corellia, but I was born on Ryloth," Izzy said. Sasha nodded. "So I like to play the game twenty questions just to get to know people just a little more. Are you okay with that?"

"Fire away," Sasha said.

Izzy started to ask her questions while she unpacked her things, being cautious not to reveal her lightsaber.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

When Cayden entered his room the first thing that caught his attention was his roommate lying on his back with a hand held game console above him, playing. Cayden walked over to his bed, close to the door, and sat down his bags. He then looked over his shoulder at the other guy.

"Hello," Cayden said.

"Hey," the guy said in a trance.

"Watcha playing?' Cayden asked.

"A game," he said.

Cayden snickered. He walked over and knelt down beside the bed. He then leaned down to look at the game screen. It was a Jedi game. Immediately the game was paused, and Cayden backed off as his roommate sat up, his hair messed up.

"Sorry," he said. "I was just checking out the game."

"Eh it's no biggy," he said. "I've been playing for two hours already. I needed a break."

"Well I'm Cade, your new roommate," Cayden said.

"I'm Kai," he said extending a hand. Cayden took it and shook it.

"So I noticed you were playing a Jedi game," he said.

"Yeah, but the Dean doesn't like us talking or expressing anything about the war, including the Jedi. So…" He pulled the game chip out and held it up. "I replaced the sticker with one about podracing. Then if I ever get caught with the controller, they wouldn't think twice about it." He then replaced the chip into the controller.

"Do you like the Jedi?"

"Like? I love them! They are like the coolest… like ever!"

Cayden couldn't help, but smile at the compliment.

"Yeah they are pretty cool. I met one once."

"Really? Awesome!"

Kai threw his hand up waiting for a high five. Cayden gave him one. Maybe he would like it here.

* * *

_**Izzy is named after Isabelle Lightwood from my favorite book series the Mortal Instruments.**_

_**Shadowhunters and Jedi RULE!**_


	7. The Detectives

_**Hey guys I'm back again with two chapters. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 6- The Detectives

_The next day…_

According to the chief officer, the detectives were expected to arrive. When they would say, however, remained elusive until third period when an announcement was made.

"Today during all three lunches a pair of detectives will be investigating the scene. So that hallway will be blocked off until fifth period. If you have a class down that hall during fourth period, you all will go to the auditorium instead. Thank you!"

Thankfully none of the Jedi had a class down that hall and had same lunch period, lunch 2. Presently, Sasha and Cayden were in math and Ahsoka in Biology. The lunch 2 bell rang and the Jedi met up. Last night before curfew, they met up and talked about how to meet up with the Detectives. So they headed to lunch, ate, and then snuck away to the blocked hall. No one caught them.

Peeking around the corner, Sasha spotted the two detectives. One was kneeling on the ground; the other was standing above her blabbing about something. The female detective was in black pants, white blouse, and a black jacket. Her hair was long brown and her eyes were the same color. The man standing above her was in a brown jacket, a grey button-up shirt, and brown pants. His had brown hair brown, and he was handsome. Sasha peeked back around to Ahsoka and Cayden.

"How many?" he whispered.

"Only two," Sasha whispered. "A female and male."

"Then what's our first move?" Ahsoka asked.

Sasha smiled.

"Introduce ourselves," she said.

Sasha ducked under the caution tape, the two following. They tip toed over, using the force to hide their presence. Once they thought the coast was clear was the moment when the female stood, a blaster pointed at Sasha.

"We come in peace?" Sasha said staring down the blaster.

She lowered the gun and smiled.

"Sorry, my bad," she said. "I just hate it when people sneak up on me."

"It's true," the male detective said. "There was this one time where…"

He was interrupted by the female elbowing him in the gut.

"Anyway, shouldn't you three be in class?" she asked.

"We have lunch and…" Sasha's lightsaber appeared in her hand from inside the sleeve of her uniform. (A white blouse, blue sweater vest, red skirt, black tights, and boots.) "… I think you can guess."

"Oh, so you three are the…" she looked around and lowered her voice. "… Jedi."

The padawans nodded.

"Well I'm Detective Kate Fathan and this is my partner Nathan Beckett," said Kate.

"Well our 'real' names are Anna, Cade, and Stella," said Ahsoka gesturing to themselves. She grabbed a slip of paper and handed it to Nathan. It read _"Padawans Sasha Monroe, Cayden Marshall, and Ahsoka Tano."_

"It's nice to meet you three," Nathan said. He then lowered his voice. "Have you found anything yet?"

Sasha shook her head.

"So far, the only thing that has really seemed suspicious to me was the Dean," she said.

Cayden and Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

"We had a bad feeling about him too," Kate said.

"I think there is more to Dean Myers than meets the eye," Cayden said. "However, we can't get a computer to search up his past unless we want to him on our tail."

"Nathan and I can search up anything on him, if you three can find out anything on him."

"We can," Ahsoka said.

The bell rang. Lunch was over.

"We've got to go," Sasha said.

Kate handed her a slip of paper.

"Contact us once you find out anything."

They nodded before leaving. The thankfully weren't caught or seen… or were they?

* * *

_**Okay so Kate and Nathan are named after my favorite characters from my favorite Crime show Castle! Kate Beckett and Richard Castle. I'M SO HAPPY THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! REVIEW!**_


	8. The Dean's Office

_**Here's two!**_

* * *

Chapter 7- The Dean's Office

_The next day during Duel Class…_

"Match over," Coach Rye called from the sideline. "Victory goes to Stella."

The group of students clapped and cheered. Sasha helped the kid she was facing to her his feet. They shook hands before she returned to Cayden and Ahsoka, who high fived her.

"Alright next up is Kai versus Turk," Coach Rye said.

According to Iz, Turk was Gil's best friend. The three padawans looked over at him. He was a tall kid with pale skin, green eyes, and reddish hair. He readied himself; Kai tried. The match was about to start when suddenly Coach Rye's commlinks ringed. He stopped aside and answered. His features' paled. Turning off the comm, he turned to his students.

"Coach, what's up?" Turk asked.

"Stella," Coach said. "The Dean wishes to see you."

A wave of gasps coursed through the class. All eyes averted toward her, showing shock and fear.

"What's so bad about that?" Cayden asked carefully.

Kai huffed. "It's like being called by the Devil and being summoned into hell."

Ahsoka shuddered at that.

"People who are called to his office hardly ever return," one sophomore boy said.

"Shut up," Turk said. "You'll scare her."

Too late, Sasha paled. She may have her lightsaber and she could take him down, but it sounded like a voyage to the dark side and the sith were waiting.

"Turk, you're in charge," Coach Rye said. He walked up to Sasha and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. I'll give you a ride up there."

Sasha nodded slowly.

_If you need us, you know how to call us_; Cayden's thoughts filled her head. It made her feel a tad better.

Coach rye, a tall, buff, and really good looking 25 year old with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes, escorted Sasha out to the waiting anti-gravity sled. They climbed on to the sled and Rye started it up. He drove it slowly as he could tell that Sasha was nervous.

"The Dean is a scary man," Rye started. "But I can tell you are strong enough not to be afraid of him." She didn't answer. "I wish I wasn't afraid of him, because if I wasn't then I would be allowed to be with the one I love."

That caught her attention. "Who?"

"Jolene," he replied simply.

Sasha smiled. She could totally see it.

"How do you know Jolene?"

"She was my high academy sweetheart. It's a coincidence that we both would be working here."

"It sounds like fate to me."

He smiled. "Yeah, but it's against the rule for us to be together. So if I wasn't afraid of the Dean I would ask her out."

"Why don't you just quit? It would be easier that way."

He sighed. "I can't, it's not that simple."

Sasha realized that this was something that he couldn't talk about, but maybe it might be a clue for the case. She sighed and set it aside. Looking up, Sasha noticed they arrived.

Rye stopped the sled and turned to Sasha as she stepped off.

"Good luck," he said before taking off.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck," she mumbled before entering the administration building.

The office was silent as Sasha was shown to Dean Myer's office. Standing in front of his door, Sasha knocked cautiously. The door opened as if a ghost opened it. A chill went down her spine. Cautiously, she entered the dimly lit office, the door sliding shut behind her. Calling upon the force immediately, Sasha tried to calm down.

"Welcome my dear," a creepy voice rang through the room. "Take a seat."

Slowly Sasha moved to take a seat. The chair was comfortable, but she didn't feel comfortable even being in there. Darkness was strong in the room and made her feel ill. The chair behind the desk turned to face her, Dean Myer sat there, smiling evilly.

"You are a very interesting child," he said. "I can tell how strong and dependent you are for your age. I admire that." He stood and stalked around the desk. "I've been watching very carefully. And I can tell that you are keeping a secret from me. "Sasha paled. "But I find it interesting that you arrive right after the death of the Governor's son. What do you know, girl?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What do you know about his death? Who are you with?" he asked gripping the back of her chair.

"What? I've only been here for two days. The only thing I know is that he was murdered. And the only people I'm with are my friends."

He let go of the chair. He sighed.

"Then explain to me why you were in the blocked off hallway yesterday during lunch2?" She froze. He smiled. "Seems I struck a nerve."

She snarled. "I'll tell you nothing."

He reached out and gripped her shoulders so tightly it hurt.

"You will or else," he threatened.

She gritted her teeth. "No."

He released her shoulders and slapped her. Sasha winced as she tasted blood.

"One day the truth will come out. For now…" the bell for the end of the day rung. "…You are dismissed."

Sasha stood and left the room with Jedi grace. She headed to her dorm room. Collapsing onto the bed, Sasha broke into tears that she would scold herself for showing on a mission, but she had never been so frightened since the Sith, who put Obi-wan in a coma, showed her the past.

* * *

_**Whoa… creepy… Well that's all I have for now. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. Turk Reveals

_**Hey guys summer is here! Well it will be for me on Thursday but for ya'll it's here now! So kick back by the pool and read this next chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Turk Reveals

When the ball rang and Sasha didn't return, Ahsoka gathered her things from the locker room before meeting up with Cayden and Kai. Ahsoka, Cayden, and Kai headed to the dorms. They rode the lift up to Sasha and Cayden's floor. The lift doors opened and they made their way down the hall, when suddenly Sasha's roommate, Izzy, came out of her room towards them.

"Guys, what's up with Sasha?" Iz asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" Cayden asked.

"She's lying in bed not moving or speaking, just staring at the wall," she said.

With that, Cayden pushed past them and ran into the room. Izzy was right, Sasha was lying in her, still in her gym clothes, facing the wall not moving. He set his bag down next to her bed and took a seat beside her.

"Sash," he whispered. "Please talk to me."

"I think the Dean knows," she said softly.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I think he knows our secret!" she said louder.

"Secret? What secret?" Izzy asked from the doorway. She entered, Kai and Ahsoka following.

Sasha sighed and rolled onto her back.

"It's time we told them," Sasha said.

Cayden and Ahsoka looked at her incredulously.

"We trust them and so far we are coming up dry on this case," Sasha said. "It's time they know."

Cayden nodded and gestured to Ahsoka to close the door. She did. Sasha sat up and looked at Izzy and Kai who were sitting on Izzy's bed.

"It's time for a proper introduction," she said. "My real name is Sasha Monroe, he is Cayden Marshall, and she is Ahsoka Tano. We are Jedi Padawans."

Izzy giggled. "Yeah right. Prove it."

Sasha reached up and pulled her padawans braid out of her ponytail and let it fall back into placed on her shoulder. Cayden and Ahsoka followed her lead.

"Cool padawans braids," Kai said amazed. "Are those real?"

"Tug it," Cayden said.

Kai got up and did.

"Whoa that is so epic!" he said excited.

"Unlike Kai here, I need more proof," Iz said.

Sasha used the force and opened her bag as well as the secret compartment. Her lightsaber started to rise and fly over to Izzy. It fell gently into her lap. Izzy's mouth gaped in amazement. Kai was amazed too.

"Believe us now?" Ahsoka asked.

Izzy nodded slowly. Sasha then summoned the saber back to her and hid it under her pillow.

"Okay so you're Jedi, why are you here?" she asked.

"We are here to investigate the murder of Gil by order of the Governor," Ahsoka said.

"So do you two know anything that can help us and the detectives?" Cayden asked.

Right as they were about to answer, Turk entered the room.

"I have something," Turk said.

"How long have you been listening?" Ahsoka asked angered.

"I only heard that last bit," Turk said gently.

Sasha gestured for Ahsoka to calm down.

"What do you know, Turk?" she asked.

"14 years ago, a couple of years after Gil was born, he had an older brother named Rylan that went missing one day. Gil told me that his father as well as the detectives on the case had the Dean as a suspect." Turk took a breath. "I believe that the real man who kidnapped Rylan also took Gil's life."

"Did they ever find him?' Izzy asked.

"No, he is still presumed missing," he said.

"I'll contact the Governor as well as my Master and see if I can find anything that might be able to help us," Sasha said. "Turk this information has helped immensely. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Turk said. "On and I suggest that one of you talk to Lili, because she knows something else that might also help."

"But why can't you tell us?" Cayden asked.

"Because I wasn't Gil's girlfriend." He smiled.

Cayden smiled too.

"Before you leave, remember one thing," Ahsoka said.

"And what's that?"

"Don't tell a living soul who we really are."

He smiled. "My lips are sealed." He made a gesture that looked like he was zipping his lips. He turned and left.

_Finally, the first clue that will help our mission_, Sasha thought as she lay back down.

* * *

_**This mission is getting more interesting.**_


	10. What did you find?

_**SUMMER IS HERE! So to start it off here is a new chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 9- "What did you find?"

After Turk left, Sasha sent a message to her master giving him an update on the mission then she sent a message to Kate and Nathan to look up anything on the missing, Rylan Talken. Now she was calling the Governor himself to see what he can provide on his eldest disappearance.

"This is Governor Talken," Talken answered.

"Governor, this is padawans Monroe," Sasha said. "I've got a question for you."

"Fire away," he said.

"Can you tell me about your eldest, your son Rylan?" she asked.

There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"First, my eldest is my daughter Ashlyn, who is three years older than Rylan," he said softly. "Second, what do you want to know?"

"How he went missing and your relationship with the Dean?"

He sighed. "14 years ago, my eldest son Rylan was walking home from a study session at a friend's house. My wife and I heard a scream out front. We both ran only to see his bag and books on the ground, but he was nowhere in sight. We searched the town before we called the police to help find him. They searched for two years and didn't find him. They presumed him dead, but we didn't believe it." He took a shuddered breath before continuing. "Now the Dean was my rival in the race for Governor. I beat him out with 70% of the vote. Let's say he wasn't happy… at all. The interesting thing is that Rylan went missing a month later."

"Did you think Dean Myers was responsible?' Cayden asked.

"We assumed, but he left Vitia two weeks after I won Governor," Talken said. 'We didn't hear from him again until her took the job as Dean of the Academy ten years ago."

"I still think it's him," Kai whispered to Izzy.

Sasha glanced up at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you, Governor," she said. She hung up.

"Now what?" Ahsoka asked.

Cayden looked at the chrono then at Sasha.

"We've got three hours until dinner. So why don't you, Ahsoka, and Izzy go talk to Lili?"

"Alright," she said moving to stand. "And what will you two do?"

Kai and Cayden exchanged a glance.

"We'll ask Rye or Jolene to see if they know anything," Cayden said.

"Okay then, but we need to meet back here an hour before dinner to debrief each other. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, may the force be with us," Sasha said as they went to change out of their uniforms before going.

"Oh my gosh, dude, she said the line!" Kai said star struck to Cayden. Cayden chuckled.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

Like said before, the group gathered in Sasha and Izzy's room for the debrief. Cayden and Kai went first.

"So Jolene and Coach Rye actually gave us something to work with," Kai said.

Cayden nodded. "According to Coach Rye, he was speaking with Gil in that very same hallway. He says he left to meet up with Jolene for lunch, but when he heard the scream, he turned around and headed back. Gil was dead when he got there."

"And you don't think he could have killed Gil?" Ahsoka asked.

"Heck no!" Kai said. "I've known Coach Rye since I've been here, and he is one of the coolest and nicest teacher at this school. He would never lie…would he?"

"I used the force to tell if he was lying," Cayden said. "It came up negative. He was telling the truth."

"Then what about Jolene?' Izzy asked.

"She's cleared," Kai said. "She was in the lunch room when it happened."

"Alright so Jolene and Rye are not suspects but did they notice anything unusual?" Sasha asked.

The boys shook their heads. She sighed.

"How about Lili?' Cayden asked.

"We asked her about what she knew and she was afraid to answer," she said. "I believe she is still traumatized from his death and doesn't want to talk."

"I wanted to use a mind probe," Ahsoka pointed out.

"We wanted to get information, not harm her further," Sasha reminded her. "Sometimes you're like Master Skywalker."

"Well you're just like Master Kenobi."

They both grinned, cheeky grins. Cayden smiled, but got them back on topic.

"Maybe we'll get there once this settles down a little for her," Cayden said.

Ahsoka froze. "We may not even have that kind of time."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked confused.

Cayden and Sasha felt it too.

"What's going?' she looked at Kai. 'Did they find another clue? Is this a Jedi thing? What did you find?"

"We didn't find anything," Sasha said. She turned pale white. "They found us."

* * *

_**CLIFFY! Who are "they"?**_

_**BTW: I love how Kai is a total Jedi fan, like geeky fan. I love geeks!**_


	11. Sasha the Jedi

_**Hey guys I'm back and I'm here with more chapters for you all! BTW I fixed this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 10- Sasha the Jedi

Last night the padawans discovered that a Separatist ship had arrived. They feared that the ship was looking for them. Their fears proved correct. This morning the Dean announced that a_ special_ announcement was going to be made in the courtyard later that day. Sasha decided that if they are here for a Jedi, she would be the one to give herself up, that way Cayden and Ahsoka could continue the mission. She told her master the plan and he seemed to disagree, but he knew she was doing the right thing.

Now, Dean Myers stood in the corner of the courtyard, a bullhorn in one hand. A group of battle droids made a circle around him, and around them were the gathering students. Most of the student body was there, and it made Cayden feel uncomfortable. All of these people were going to see Sasha expose who she truly is in front of them.

The crowd silenced when the Dean pressed the siren on the horn. Cayden, Ahsoka, Kai, and Izzy exchanged a glance of worry from the back of the crowd.

"Students please settle down," he said through the horn. "Alright as you have probably seen, early this morning we have some guests. Now the droids are here just for an… inspection to find any Jedi or Republic spies hidden in our midst. I know there is a Jedi here, and for the sake of neutrality, please young Jedi come forward."

No one moved. He smirked.

"If you want to hide like a coward then the droids will find you, even if it means holding a search of every student in this Academy."

"That won't be necessary," a voice sounded.

Heads turned to see a hooded figure standing there in the back. The figure moved forward through the crowd as students moved aside in disgust (probably Separatists) or in respect (Republic) or in pure confusion (neutral). The Jedi moved past the droids circle and stood at the foot of the bench the Dean was on.

"Nice of you to join us," Dean Myers said. "I see you are shy to reveal yourself to all of us."

"If I were shy, I wouldn't have even come," the figure said, female. "Plus I fight on the front lines and have been caught by the Separatists several times and even I know when they mean investigate or interrogate they mean torture or raid." A wave of gasps came from the students.

The Dean smiled. "If you know that, then you should know that if certain sides from war, example Republic, set foot onto neutral territory in the time of war then the other side, Separatists, is allowed to 'remove' them… with or without force."

"Well you obviously haven't read the war hand book, because if one side, the Republic in this case, comes to a neutral planet they are only allowed to land if invited by the one in charge," she said. "I was invited by the Governor himself."

"Ooh's" came from the students in a chorus. The Jedi was winning the verbal match.

"However, if the Separatists are here to 'remove' me as you say, you do realize that you broke the law of war, because I highly doubt the Governor even invited them here."

The Dean clapped. "Nicely played, young Jedi, but what you fail to realize is another law is that takes play here. That if the side that was allowed to come to the neutral world over stays their welcome and becomes a threat then the other side is allowed to remove of them." He snapped and the droids seized her by the upper arms. "Now let's see who you really are?"

The hood was pulled down. Everyone gasped. The Dean laughed, evilly. There were mumbles and whispers from the crowd.

"I knew it was you Stella Monroe," Dean Myers said. "If that is your real name."

"My real name is Jedi padawan Sasha Monroe, padawan of Obi-wan Kenobi," Sasha said with no fear in her voice or her facial expressions.

"Finally, you reveal yourself…" he said. "Take her away."

The droids took Sasha away, but she kept her head high as they went through the crowd of students.

"May the force be with her," Izzy whispered. The other nodded.

* * *

_**Oh boy! Review please!**_


	12. The Plan Comes Out

_**Hola summer peoples! Well here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 12- The Plan Comes Out

It wasn't that long of a trip from the school to the Separatists ship that was hidden in the forest. The droids were idiots for not blind folding or covering Sasha's eyes, because now she knew the exacted path to their "hidden" location. However, she thought it might hard to describe the place with only her connection to Ahsoka and Cayden through the force being her way of giving directions.

She sighed as the droids dragged her from the tank and into the ship. Taking her down several corridors, they stopped outside one door in the cell bay. The door opened and the droids dragged her over to the wall where they chained her wrists and ankles. She hung suspended above the ground by at least five inches. Her lightsaber and her cloak were set on a table at the other end of the room.

A moment later, the door opened and Dean Myers stalked in. He wore the creepiest and most frightening smile Sasha had ever seen before. She came up to her and grabbed her chin, turning her gaze toward his black eyes. She shuddered slightly.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Are you comfortable, my dear?"

Sasha huffed and rolled her eyes.

He smirked. "I know my droid friends here will take good care of you while I go and make a call."

"What, not staying for the show?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh I wouldn't miss a minute of it," he said. "But I do have an important matter to take care of first. Now stay and be a good little prisoner."

"Wouldn't dream of going anywhere else," she said mockingly.

The Dean stepped out as the droids seemed to hook up wires and cables to her. However, with the aid of the force, Sasha was able to hear the Dean's conversation.

"Count Dooku, are they coming?" she heard him ask.

"_Yes, Myers_," Dooku said. _"I have two ships on their way to your location. They should be there by this time tomorrow or by tomorrow evening."_ There was a pause. "_Are you sure this plan of yours will work, Dean?"_

"Of course Count," Dean Myers said. "All I need to do is to convince the people that Governor Talken is weak and that Vitia needs a new leader who will take them on the proper path in this war. By joining the Separatists."

_"I trust you on this Dean. If you screw it up, we lose another chance of taking down the Republic in this war. I cannot afford that, do you understand me?"_

"Yes, Count Dooku. Loud and Clear." He sighed. "Besides I've got the perfect method of changing the citizens' mind. I will drag my captive out in front of the press and audience that will be present for the debate tomorrow evening which is the same time as the academy dance. Her friends won't stop me as they will be distracted with the dance that they won't dare come to her rescue. But I will use Padawan Monroe as proof that the Republic is weak too."

"_Don't underestimate Monroe or her friends_," Dooku said. "_They are very cunning and will find a way. So I suggest that you place a force inhibitor on the girl so she cannot warn them."_

And with that Sasha made an immediate call via the force to Cayden. He needed to hear this.

* * *

Pacing impatiently around his dorm room, Cayden waited for the first signal from Sasha. After she was taken from the school earlier, he prayed for her that she was alright. Izzy, Kai, and Ahsoka sat in the room watching him pace.

"You are making me nervous," Izzy said. "Sit."

Cayden seemed to obey and slumped down onto the edge of the chest at the foot of his bed. Ahsoka placed a hand on his back and rubbed it.

"Don't worry, she will contact us soon," she said. "Just be patient."

He sighed. She was right.

Silence seemed to drift in the room until suddenly he heard her voice in his head.

_Sasha! Oh thank the force, are you alright?_

_Yes, I am fine. Look I don't have much time so you need to listen._

_Alright._

Sasha told him everything that she just over heard from the Dean.

_Oh kriff. That's not good. What are we going to do?_

_Come up with something. I'll try to find out more._

_Okay. Just please be careful, Sash._

_I will…May the force be with you._

_And with you._

Cayden pulled out of the force and looked at the others who were looking at him. He told them what Sasha just told him. When he was done they sat there silent.

"It's bad enough he is Dean of the high academy, we don't need him to be Governor," Kai said.

"I know and I think I've got a plan, but I feel we must speak with Liliana before we go any further," Cayden said.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Because I would feel horrible if I had to leave one mission to deal with another problem," Cayden said. "However, I feel that something will reveal itself and that something could help us the night of the dance."

"I only have one question. Do we still get to go to the dance?"

No one answered Izzy.

* * *

_**Oh snap!**_


	13. Lili's Secret

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 13- Lili's Secret

Silently walking down the hallway of the F building, Liliana, or Lili for short, was heading toward the exit as she had just finished a tutor session. She turned the corner and passed by the bathrooms. Right as she was about to open the door to go outside as noise was heard, Lili looked around. Psst, she heard again.

"Hello, who's there?" She asked.

"Psst," the person said again, this time a hand sticking out of the girls bathroom gesturing to Lili. Slowly, Lili moved into the bathroom. She found the girl that called her in. She was standing with her back to Lili.

"Hello, who are you?" Lili asked. The girl turned and smiled. "Izzy! What are you doing here?"

Izzy smirked. "I need to talk to you."

"About Gil?" she asked.

"Yes. Look we need to know what you know. Turk said that you know something that could help this case."

"We? You mean that Turk wasn't lying when he said that there are more…" She lowered her voice. "Jedi."

Izzy nodded. "Yes and they are here to investigate Gil's death. But we need your help in order to unravel the killer."

Lili sighed. "Aright, but let's not talk about this here."

"Fine then meet us in my dorm in an hour," Iz said.

Lili nodded and left. Izzy sighed and leaned against the sink. She pressed her finger to the ear piece.

"Well?" the voice asked.

"She's coming," Izzy said.

"Good work, Iz."

Izzy smiled and hung up before she left too.

* * *

_An hour later…_

A knock came to the door. Ahsoka stood and answered the door. Lili stood there. Ahsoka stepped aside and allowed her to enter. Izzy and Kai were sitting on the her bed and Cayden was on Sasha's.

"So Lili what do you know?" Kai asked.

Cayden shot him a glare before looking at Lili.

"Here take a seat," he said. "We need to talk, Liliana."

"I know, that's why I agreed to come," she said as she took a seat next to Izzy.

"Lili, Turk told us that you know a secret that if you told us would get us closer to finding the murder," Ahsoka said. "What exactly do you know?"

Lili sighed. "I know…kind of…what the killer looks like." Everyone stared at her shocked. She started to explain. "He was tall, he wore a black cloak and seemed to give off this dark aura. He had a grey beard and a bloodied knife in his hands. He disappeared down one of the halls. I passed him as he did."

"Why didn't you follow him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because if you heard your boyfriend/girlfriend was lying in a hall injured or in this case dead, would you go after the killer immediately or would you go and check on them?" Lili asked.

Cayden shuddered as an image of Sasha lying dead in his arms appeared in his head. He shook the thought away and looked at Lili.

"We don't blame you for not pursuing him," he said. "And this information is helpful."

"Oh and he is a teacher at this school," she added.

"That helps a lot now," Ahsoka said.

"Now can you give us anything on Gil's missing brother?" Kai asked.

She shook her head.

"Well thanks Lili," Cayden said. "Now can we count on you to keep our secret?"

She nodded. Cayden smiled and returned it. Now the next step was to stop the Dean and find the killer before it's too late.

* * *

_**OMG! REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	14. The Plan of Action

_**Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter. Because its summer I thought I would have more time to write and post, but I was wrong. Hey it's not that bad for you, at least you have free time during your summer, so it seems like I have very little. So just kick back and enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 13- Plan of Action

"Is that everyone?" Jolene asked as she closed the door to her office.

Cayden looked around the group and did a quick head count. Kai and Izzy were there standing behind the desk. Lili and Turk were standing next to them, then Coach Rye and Jolene and finally Cayden, himself, and Ahsoka.

"Yeah that is everyone," he said. "Now we just need to call the detectives as well as our masters."

"They are on hold now," Ahsoka said.

"Perfect so let's get this meeting started," Cayden said.

Ahsoka nodded and pressed the on switch on the small holoprojector on Jolene's desk. Three holograms appeared. Izzy thought Kai was about feint when he saw the three Jedi.

"Okay so we are all here to find the murder as well as stop the Dean from winning the election," Cayden said. "Now there are two events happening the same night and both will allow us to act, the spring formal and the Election Debate."

"We've broke you all up into two teams," Ahsoka said. "Gold team and Red Team."

"Izzy, Lili, Coach Rye, Jolene, and Ahsoka are Gold team. Kai, Turk, Detectives Fathon and Beckett, and I are Red team. Gold will be going to the Dance."

"Yes," Izzy said. She froze and blushed. "Sorry."

"And Red will go to the Debate."

"At the Dance, we will be stationed at different locations," Ahsoka said. "I will be over by the water table."

"Jolene and I have the entrance," Coach Rye said.

"I can just kind of walk around," Lili said unsure of what she should do.

"That's perfectly fine," Ahsoka said. "And you Izzy?"

"I can take the center of the dance floor," Izzy suggested. "Sometimes teachers stand there to keep an eye on the students to make sure they don't dance inappropriately. Maybe the murder will be there."

Ahsoka and Cayden exchanged a glance and shrugged. "Alright."

Izzy was excited now. Cayden chuckled before telling the other part of the plan.

"As for Red team, our goal is to stop the Dean," Cayden said. "From what Sasha had told me before she went silent was that she was going to be used a bait for the people to convince them that the Republic is weak. With Sasha at the Debate, things may get a little complicated, meaning we may be dealing with droids. But if we can save Sasha without causing a disruption of any kind, that would be great. Last thing we need is planet wide disruption."

"But if you guys can get Sasha before the Debate starts, or at least before the Dean speaks, then his plan with crumple, because Sasha is only mean of truly convincing the citizens," Ahsoka said.

"That's where I come in," Turk said. "I can disguise myself as a janitor, or something, and hopefully find her before he goes on. I can free her or hide her that way he can't do anything about it."

"That could possibly work," Anakin said finally speaking up.

"Yes, but how would you get past the droids?" Obi-wan asked. "They'll probably be surrounding the building."

"Master Kenobi, if I can speak, I kind of doubt that," Kai said. "If the Dean wanted to get the people attention, he wouldn't risk surrounding the front of the hall, but the back door, no one will be exiting or entering it."

"Smart kid," Jac said. "And you are?"

"Kai…Master Jedi sir," he said.

"Just call me Jac," he said.

"Okay… Master Jac," Kai said.

Cayden just shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, now according to Sasha, the droid army is going to arrive tonight at midnight," Anakin said. "That's where we come in."

"We are leaving tonight, and should be there by the early morning," Obi-wan said. "If the Dean plans on getting the people's attention, should he win the election, then the droids will take control of Vitia, and we cannot allow that."

"That's why when we arrive, we will destroy the Separatist frigates before they have the chance to invade," Jac said. "And when the Dean calls them down, no one will come."

"Perfect," Ahsoka said. "That leaves us to deal with ones down here."

"But we can deal depending on what happens tonight," Cayden said. "The meeting is pretty much over, and remember Jolene as you and the other girls go out to town before the dance, take this recording down to the Police Department so Beckett and Fathan can be debriefed. Thank you. You are all dismissed."

The group left , Jolene taking the recording with her. Ahsoka and Cayden remained behind to plan some final things with their masters. Before the shut off the hologram, Obi-wan had one last thing.

"Please, be careful," he said. "And save Sasha."

Cayden nodded and turned off the projector. They both sighed and went to prepare for the evening ahead of them.

* * *

_**NEXT DANCE! WHOOO!**_


	15. Gold Team

_**Hola people of Fanfiction. Enjoying your summer? Well it just got better, because here is a new chapter! YEAH!**_

* * *

Chapter 14- Gold Team

_That evening…_

"I just _love_ dances!" said Izzy, overjoyed.

"Chill, Iz," Ahsoka said. "We need to focus, remember?"

Izzy sighed and nodded, sadly. She was in a maroon strapless dress, her hair wavy, and all dolled up. As for Ahsoka, she was in a short baby blue dress. Izzy flipped her raven hair over her shoulder and moved to the dance floor where a small group started to gather.

Ahsoka headed over to Jolene, who was in a green strapless dress and her short blonde hair curled, and Coach Rye, in a black long sleeve button up shirt with white tie and black leggings. They sat behind a table collecting the tickets and stamping the hands of those coming in. Jolene smiled up at her as she came over.

"Has our… guest…arrived?" Ahsoka said in a low voice.

"Not that I've seen," Coach Rye said.

"Alright just keep your eyes peeled," she said before re-entering the gym.

* * *

After two hours, the dance was amazing and everyone was having a blast. Ahsoka, Lili, Izzy, and the adults in their group didn't notice anything out of the ordinary or anyone who fit the description Lili had of the murder. Ahsoka was getting annoyed of this, and headed over to Coach Rye and Jolene, who were dancing with each other. They spotted her coming and pulled apart.

"Anything?" Ahsoka asked over the loud music.

"Nope," Jolene said. "Frankly, we kind of gave up on the search. He's just not here."

"I would disagree with you, but you are right," she said.

They stood there just listening to the music when suddenly Coach Rye got an idea.

"Hey, I know where the security room is," he said. "Since the entire school seems to be here and the Dean is gone, you can sneak in and maybe find recording from that day."

"Rye, you're a genius," Jolene said gleefully.

He smiled, and the look on his face read that he was honored by her kind words.

"Alright, do you know where it is?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, it's the room right across from the Dean's office," he said. "However, after school hours the motion sensing cameras are turned on. So be cautious."

Ahsoka nodded. "Thanks, Coach. I'll head over now before this dance ends."

Coach Rye nodded and Ahsoka made her escape from the dance. She snuck across campus to the Administration office. She reached the office and made her way inside. The first camera caught her movement and Ahsoka froze in place. It panned from left to right looking for movement then shut down. Ahsoka ran for the office avoiding the cameras and found the room. However a camera activated just outside of the room. Ahsoka froze but it didn't turn off. She used the force to make herself disappear from the camera and it soon turned off.

Ahsoka entered the room, closing the door shut behind her. She grabbed a pair of gloves and switched on the lights. She took a seat at screen and started going through the recordings of the c building dating back to Gil's death. She found the camera recording and started to watch.

She watched the recording until suddenly she caught a glimpse of the murder's face. She gasped in shock. Ahsoka couldn't believe who it was under the hood of the cloak that killed Gil. Quickly, Ahsoka copied the recording and transferred it to a disk. She removed the disk and slipped it into her boot. Before she left, she turned everything off and removed the gloves that thankfully help prevent her from leaving fingerprints.

Ahsoka made her quick escape from the office and ran for the dorms. The others, along with her Master, would be very interested in what she just discovered. Now she understood why their murder didn't show that evening.

* * *

_**CLIFFY! Who is the murder?**_


	16. Red Team

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 15- Red Team

Cayden walked over and took a seat next to Kai, both of them were disguised as reporters.

"Anything yet?" Kai asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm going to contact Turk to see if he has found anything."

Kai nodded. Cayden pulled out his comm and moved off to the side. He contacted Turk.

"_Turk here,"_ he answered.

"Turk, have you found anything yet?" Cayden asked.

"_I've searched for Padawan Monroe,"_ he replied. _"She's not even here."_

"What about the Dean?"

"_Yeah, he's here in his…dressing room…"_

Cayden chuckled. "Alright. How about the droids?"

"_Only two and they are with him."_

"Okay, just keep me updated."

"_Understood,"_ he said then hung up.

Cayden sighed and looked across the way to see Detective Beckett and Fathan disguised as bystanders. Kate noticed him and tapped her wrist comm. He nodded and called her.

"So have you found anything yet?" Cayden asked her.

"_Nothing,"_ Kate said._ "I haven't found any droids or Padawan Monroe."_

"Okay keep me updated." He then hung up and sighed.

Cayden returned to his seat next to Kai, and they waited for the Debate to begin. Four figures made their way onto the stage. Three of them sat down, the other walked up to the podium.

"Welcome to Debate for Governor of Vitia," said the speaker. He was a bald man and probably in his 70's. "First to speak is the present Governor of Vitia, Governor Bank Talken."

Governor Talken walked up to the podium as the old man took his seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for nominating me once again for Governor and I would be honored to serve this beautiful world again…" He began his rather long speech. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

_A while later…_

"Thank you, Seria Mar for your words of wisdom," the old man said. "Finally, we have the Dean of the High Academy, Jon Myers."

The old man resumed his seat and the Dean stepped up. Cayden reached up and pressed the ear piece in his ear.

"This is where the show begins," Cayden whispered. He noticed the Detectives straitening and Turk back stage. Everyone was ready.

"Thank you all for coming on this glorious day," the Dean started. "I would like to start by mentioning it is an honor to be going up against the Governor himself in this election. However, I feel lucky this time. Years ago I ran against Governor Talken for Governor but I had failed. This time I will become Governor, because I have a secret weapon." He gestured to someone back stage.

Cayden panicked and pressed his ear piece. "Turk, do you copy?"

No reply came. "Turk!...Answer…"

"_Sorry, the droids would have heard me. They have Sasha… but there are too many in order for me to save her. I'm sorry."_

"It's okay," he said. "There is a plan B." He hung up.

The droids dragged out Sasha, a bag over her head, and pushed her to her knees in front of the podium. People started question in worry and fear.

"I present to you…" The droid pulled off the hood as Dean Myers talked. "A Jedi." Everyone gasped. Sasha's face had a bad bruise on her cheek and a cut just above her left eye. Governor Talken flinched and gripped his chair. "As you can see the Jedi are weak, even in this time of war and cannot protect us all like the Droid Armies can. I know we are a neutral system, but when surrounded by war, one must eventually choose a side. I choose the Separatists and those who agree will be safe and secure. Those who oppose me…" he snickered. "You will be treated just like the Jedi."

He gestured to the droids. One came up behind Sasha and jabbed her with an electro staff. Sasha tried to keep a composed look, but end up yelping with pain. Cayden tightened his grip on his notepad, ripping the paper. People started to become overwhelmed with fear. Cayden looked over to Kate and Nathan, and nodded to them. Together the Detectives moved to the stage, but stopped when the reporters jumped up and started asking questions.

The droids moved Sasha back stage. Cayden grabbed Kai by the arm and pulled him along with him. They headed back stage and spotted Sasha leaving with the droids. Cayden ran after them, Kai on his tail.

"Let her go," Cayden said once they were outside in the alley.

Sasha looked up wearily. She smiled. The droids turned to face them, their blasters leveled at them. Cayden wanted to reach for his saber, but instead just rolled his hands into fists. They fired at them and they ducked behind the garbage to avoid the shots. Cayden pulled out a droid popper and was ready to throw it but they were gone. Cayden cursed to himself. He returned into the building, anger boiling in his blood.

Their plan had failed.

* * *

_**OH SNAP! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	17. New Plan

_**Hey guys I am back with another chapter. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Chapter 16- New Plan

"Are you sure?" Cayden asked bewildered. He couldn't have believed his ears when Ahsoka told them who the murder was.

"In all honesty, it really doesn't surprise me that it's him," said Kai taking a seat on his bed. They were all in Cayden and Kai's room.

It was the next morning and the school practically woke up to the thunderous boom in the sky. The Republic had engaged the Separatist fleet, which sat in orbit of the planet, in battle. But with the battle pursuing up there, the padawans and their teams decided to debrief each other before preparing for the Jedi Masters arrival. Cayden explained what happened with Red team and how they failed their objective. The others did seem saddened by this, but still had a determined looked on their face. That's when Ahsoka explained how at first there was nothing even happening then how she snuck into the security cam room and discovered the murderer.

"Yes, positive," Ahsoka said. "I even did face recognition on my data pad. It's him alright."

Cayden leaned back on his bed, his back against the wall. He sighed.

"Alright, we need a new plan," he said.

"Why do we need a new one?" Lili asked. She sat on the chest at the foot of Kai's bed.

"Because we didn't account for the city going into lockdown and shutting down transportation," he started. "Including ships leaving or entering the system."

"Which means the Gunships will have to turn around if they head toward the city," said Ahsoka. She was sitting next to Cayden on his bed.

"Or they will be shot out of the sky."

"By the government?" Turk asked appalled. He was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

"No, by the Separatist frigate that's already down here, one that's holding Sasha," Cayden pointed out.

"Then why don't we just take it out?" Kai asked.

"That's Master Kenobi's job, save Sasha and destroy the ship."

"But what happens if _they_ get shot down?"

Cayden suddenly got an idea, and Ahsoka seemed to have to same thing in mind. They exchanged a glance before he started talking.

"Kai, you just gave us an idea."

"Really? Cool," Kai said excited.

"I've got a plan that just might work," he said.

"Cayden, if you were thinking what I was thinking, I know this will work," Ahsoka stated.

'Oh it will alright," Cayden said. "Here's the plan, we are going too spilt up."

"Again?" Turk asked.

"Yes, we are," he started. "I don't know the groups yet but I'll think of them as I go. Anyway, here is what we are going to do. Thanks to Kai, he gave us an idea that can aid Master Kenobi as he and the Gunships come down to aid us. So what we are going to do is one group, led by me, will go out to the Frigates location, take out their weapons system, destroy their engines, and save Sasha. However, there will still be droids to deal with, so prepare for a fight.

The other group, led by Ahsoka, will head to the murderer's location, catch him by surprise, and arrest him. Now he is indeed leagued with the Separatists, so he may try to call for reinforcements to help him. Try to prevent his escape and hold him until the clones can take him away or the Police arrive to arrest him."

"How do you know he won't flee?" Izzy asked. She sat on Kai's bed, right next to him.

"I don't, but usually when the enemy is being held at lightsaber point, they do surrender…sometimes."

Izzy found that so reassuring.

"Wait how are we supposed to fight, we don't have any weapons?" Kai asked.

Cayden didn't think of that. However it seemed like Ahsoka did, by the look on her face.

"The droids have a guard change once every hour. They take their breaks in the storage room in the gym. If Cayden and I can take out them out, we will hide the bodies and take their weapons for you guys to use," she said.

"Brilliant," Cayden said. "Now that we understand the plan, let's go and prepare ourselves for battle."

* * *

Making their way across campus, the Jedi led their friends for the gym. Both padawans had changed into their Jedi attire, but lightsabers and braids hidden. Izzy and Lili wore all black, and could easily blend with the night. Kai and Turk changed into their battle attire, for whenever they had the Sparring Class Showcase. When they got there they entered into the big gym to find it empty. However Coach Rye must have heard them from his office as he came out a couple of moments after they did.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rye asked.

Cayden told him briefly what was going on and why they were there. Rye nodded in understanding. He led them to the storage room. Cayden and Ahsoka slipped in and took care of all six battle droids that were in there. Once they were done, Ahsoka gathered the blasters into a bag before helping the others gather the droids. They carried them out.

"Come on, we will place them in the locker room. Some lockers are always open, we can put them in there," Rye said.

They nodded and followed him into the boys' locker room. They put the droids into the empty lockers before Ahsoka set the bag down and handed out blasters. They had an extra once she was done.

"One left, who do we give it to?" Ahsoka asked.

"How about Jolene?" Coach Rye asked. "She can fight."

Cayden nodded. He turned to the group.

"Alright, Kai, Turk, and Coach come with me. The rest of you, including Jolene, go with Ahsoka," Cayden said.

"Wait, why do the girls have to go and stop the murderer?" Izzy asked her hands on her hips.

"I'm not being sexiest; it's just the fact that facing the droids will not be an easy challenge as you think it is. Besides I sense that will have some trouble as well, and someone has to watch Ahsoka's back."

She nodded. Ahsoka smiled at her before attaching the blaster to her belt.

"May the force be with you guys," Ahsoka said to Cayden.

"And may it be with you too," Cayden replied.

The teams spilt up, heading in different directions. Cayden led his team through the school to the forest, keeping an eye out for any droids. Once they were safety in the forest, Cayden activated his lightsaber to provide more light as they made their trek to the frigate that sat about a mile away.

* * *

_**Off to save Sasha!**_


	18. The Murderer

_**Guess what! The answer to your question shall be revealed in this chapter! YEAH! ENJOY! PLEASE!**_

* * *

Chapter 17- The Murderer

Running across the campus, Ahsoka led her team to the murderer's location. She had Jolene contact the Detectives when they arrived to get her. Now they made their way into the building, heading for the room he presently resided in. Standing outside the door, Ahsoka gave the signal for them to enter. Izzy opened the door and Ahsoka led them in, lightsaber active. The room was dully lit and her saber provided some light.

"You know it's rude to enter without knocking," he said. He was hidden from behind the chair.

"And you know it's against the law to commit murder," Izzy said.

Ahsoka shot her a glare, and Izzy flushed from embarrassment.

"So I am guessing you are here to arrest me?" he asked.

"Yes, the Police are on their way," Ahsoka said.

"But wouldn't you rather use your troops, young Jedi," he said. He chuckled. "Had I known there were more of you here, I would have had the droids take you away along with Monroe."

"Well it was all a part of Sasha's plan," she said. "And besides we are only here to investigate the murder; not get this planet involved in this war."

"Well that plan of yours has failed."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Governor Talken and Chancellor Palpatine talked about it. The clones are allowed here only for this conflict, however, the Separatist are not. So explain that to Count Dooku."

He stood his back still to them. "Oh my young Jedi friend, you fail to see that the voting is taking place this evening, and once the winner is announced for Governor, only then will your plan change."

Ahsoka knew he was right. She looked to the others. Jolene spoke up.

"But that won't be until tomorrow morning and you will behind bars by then," she said.

"Oh Jolene, my dear, I won't be in a cell long," he said.

"But what if it's on Coruscant?" Ahsoka said.

He was silent for a moment before releasing a vicious laugh. "They would find a way to release me." He paused. "As I am one of them after all. Now…" He pulled a comm from his pocket and held it. "One wrong move, children, and the droids will come to take care of you," he said.

They smirked. All of them prayed that Cayden and his team had taken care of the ship and the droids.

"Bring them on," Lili challenged.

"Oh but Lili, you are such a sweet flower, it saddens me that you would join the likes of the Jedi," he said.

"Well I'm done hiding, and Gil's death needs to be avenged!"

He laughed. "So you think by arresting me, you will have avenged Gillan? HA! I am more powerful than you pathetic children expect. If you really want to avenge him, have me executed."

"The Police will decide your fate," Izzy said. "We are just making sure you don't attempt to leave before they get here."

"Then try and stop me," he said entering the light of Ahsoka's saber. His face eliminated and an evil grin was apparent.

"I will do what I must, Dean Myers."

* * *

_**CLIFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYY! OMG! You totally guessed it was him and I know it! If you didn't, yeah you!**_


	19. Taking on the Frigate

Chapter 18- Taking on the Frigate

"Look at the size of that thing," Kai said in pure awe.

Cayden just shook his head and looked back at the four droids standing at the foot of the massive frigate. His group was hidden amongst the bushes and trees that weren't destroyed by the ship when landing.

"You know for the Separatists they don't have much security," Turk noticed.

"Then you obliviously haven't tried to raid a Separatist base," Cayden said, smirking. "But I agree they do seem to have very little protecting the entrance, which means it's probably a trap."

"Bring them on," Kai said moving to stand.

"Whoa, we can't go in guns a blazing then they will know we are here. Stealth before action."

Kai nodded and knelt back down. Cayden found a rock and picked it up.

"I've got an idea," he said.

He used the force and threw the rock at one of the droids. It hit the droids back.

"What was that?" asked the droid that was hit.

"What's wrong?" asked another droid.

"Something hit me." He looked down at the rock. "I think it was this."

"Where did it come from?" a third asked.

"I think it came from over there," he pointed to the forest. "I'll go check it out."

The droid headed for the bushes, its blaster raised. Cayden grabbed his saber and held it tight in his hands. The droid was right on top of them. Cayden cut it down, rather quickly, and hid back in the bushes before being spotted.

"679 didn't return should we go look for him?" asked the fourth droid.

"You two go, I'll stay and keep watch," the second droid said.

Two more droids came over and met the same fate as the first droid. Cayden smirked and looked at the others.

"Are any of you a good shot?" he asked.

"I've got this," said Coach Rye.

He leveled the blaster and fired. The blast hit the droid in the head, knocking it off. Cayden stood, the others following his lead. They headed to the ramp and made their way into the ship. The group split up, Rye and Turk headed for the engine room then where the droids control the weapons system. Cayden and Kai headed to find Sasha.

* * *

Glancing around the corner into the cell bay, Cayden spotted two Commandos guarding a cell. He turned to look at Kai.

"So how does it look?" Kai asked.

"Two Commandos," Cayden said.

"Then it shall be interesting," Kai said.

Cayden nodded and made his way down the hall. Kai watched him as he took out the two droids. He then ran up to meet with him. Cayden opened the cell door. Sasha hung suspended in the center of the room, sleeping. Cayden ran over to her, Kai following.

"Sash, wake up," Cayden said gently tapping her cheek.

"What!" Sasha groaned, waking. She blinked a couple times before realizing who she was talking to. "Cayden… Kai…" She paused. "It's about time you got here!"

"Sorry about that," Cayden said cutting her down.

Sasha steadied on her feet, rubbing her wrists and stretching. Cayden used the force to unlock the force inhibitor around her neck.

"Well it sure did take you long enough," she said. She rubbed her neck feeling the force return.

"Well we are here aren't we?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, you are thanks," she said. She walked over to her table and grabbed her saber from where the droids left it.

"Now we should go," Cayden said. "I sense that Rye and Turk are almost…" An explosion rocked the ship. "Never mind, we should go."

They ran out of the cell bay, cutting or shooting droids down as they went. Turk and Rye met up with them halfway and they headed for the ramp. The alarm sounded and droids were heard coming from different corridors. Running down the ramp, they made their way toward the bushes. Suddenly they were ambushed by the droids coming from the bushes as well as the top of the ship and ramp.

"Your under arrest," said a commando droid.

"Do we surrender?" Kai asked.

Sasha palmed her face as they were now surrounded.

* * *

_**CLIFFY!**_


	20. Help has arrived

_**Hey guys sorry I've been gone…camp…but anyway I am back now**_ _**with the second to last chapter. Yeah I know sad face, but all great things must come to an end… ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 19- Help has arrived

"Do we surrender?" Kai asked as the group stood in a circle looking at the droids.

Sasha palmed her face, and question for a moment why Cayden even brought him along. She shook her head.

"Nope, we fight," she said activating her lightsaber.

She lunged into the droids taking down like ten in 3 swipes. Cayden followed her lead and lunged for the droids. The others tried to take cover in some way and fired at the droids. It seemed as easy as the droids kept falling one by one at a rapid tempo. Soon, they were almost down, when suddenly more came out. This battle was starting to prove difficult. Cayden was fighting when suddenly he was struck down by a droid, hit in the back of the leg then another to the shoulder. He was down and the droids leveled their guns at him. Sasha tried take out as many as could before she was overwhelmed and had to surrender to the droids. Everyone else was getting caught too.

"Now, you are under arrest," said another commando.

"Come on Obi-wan, where are you?" Sasha mumbled under her breathe. She looked over to Cayden who was lying on the ground in pain. "I thought reinforcements were coming?"

Before he could answer, four gunships appeared above them. The ships landed just outside the droid forces surrounding them.

"They're here," he said through clenched teeth.

She nodded. The droids opened fire, only to be fired upon by clones, which appeared from inside the gunship. Obi-wan were amongst them.

"Get on board!" He shouted. "This place is about to blow!"

Sasha force pushed the droids around her back, grabbed her saber and ran for the gunships. Two clones ran to Cayden, lifted him up into their arms, and followed her. Coach Rye, Turk, and Kai were given cover to the gunship as they ran for it. Once the five of them were on board the gunship, the clones loaded back on quickly, and they were out of there before the droids could possibly comprehend what was happening.

The group watched as the gunships launched their rockets, and the Frigate below burst into flames. Sasha turned to her master who was standing next to her. He smiled as her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her slightly. She was so glad to see him again and as she looked around the gunship, she could tell that Cayden was happy to see the clones again, despite the fact that he had just been shot at and was currently sitting on a box. Kai, however, looked like he was in heaven. Coach Rye and Turk were speaking with the clones.

The gunship landed a moment later at the Academy. Doors sliding open, the troops stepped off first before the others. Sasha, walking out with her master, Kai, Coach Rye, and Turk, spotted Ahsoka watching a cuffed Dean being escorted from the Administration building by two police followed by Kate and Nathan. Jolene, Lili, and Izzy were standing off to the side, their blasters in a pile away from them. However, standing and talking with Governor Talken and the Chief of Police was Anakin and Jac. Jac spotted them then his padawan.

"Cayden!" He gasped. He ran over to his padawan, still seated in the gunship with a clone medic looking him over.

Rye ran over to Jolene and the two of them embraced in a hug. Lili and Turk hugged, even Kai and Izzy. Anakin walked over to Sasha and Obi-wan, a smile on his face.

"So how is he?" Obi-wan asked smoothing his beard.

Anakin looked at the Dean. "He's pretty grumpy, almost like Dooku."

They chuckled.

"Yeah," Sasha said. "But at least Dooku is more civil about killing people."

Obi-wan nodded in agreement there. Governor Talken then called them over. He seemed very interested on how they solved the murder, at least by the look on his face he did.

* * *

_**To be continued… **_

_**Sorry I had to cut it short on you guys, but the last chapter will be up some time this week. I promise!**_


	21. Case Closed

_**Hey guys this is the last chapter and for me the last day of summer…yeah sad face but don't worry I have a surprise for you.**_

* * *

Chapter 20- Case Closed

"I thank you so much young padawans for find the man responsible for Gillan's death," Governor Talken said. He glanced over at Dean Myers who was being dragged toward the squad car. "Dean Myers who would have thought?"

"All of us," Izzy, Kai, Turk, Lili, Sasha, Cayden, Ahsoka, Rye, and Jolene all said at once.

Talken chuckled. "Well I now feel at ease knowing that he is or soon will be behind bars."

"And with your permission, Governor that we can take him with us to Coruscant? He maybe a murder, but he is also a separatist conspirator, and I would hate to have the war come here again and try to break him out," Obi-wan said.

"Please Master Jedi," the Governor said.

Obi-wan gestured to the clones and two of them took the Dean off the police hands and brought him over to the group. Kate and Nathan then approached them, now relieved of the Dean.

"Well you three have amazed me," said Kate with a smile.

"So how did you do it?" Nathan asked. "I'm interested in knowing how you did." Everyone looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Okay everyone else wants to know how…I already know."

"It wasn't easy," Sasha started. "At first, we had trouble even getting a clue to help us. So when we could trust the friends we've made here, we told them that we were Jedi and more clues revealed themselves. But the Dean intervened when he summoned the Seppies here. I honorably surrendered myself to them so that Cayden and Ahsoka could continue.

Soon they were able to come up with a plan to try and stop the murder; however they only ended up discovering who he really was." Everyone looked at the Dean, who snarled at them. "So once he was revealed they tried again with another plan this time succeeding in capturing him and freeing me."

"But why did he kill my son?" Governor Talken asked.

"I wondered that too then it struck me in my time alone in a cell," she continued. "Dean Myers wanted revenge from losing to you in the race for Governor fourteen years ago. His first attempt was with the kidnapping of your eldest son, Rylan. When that met through with some success the Dean lived with your son until ten years ago when he took the job as Dean."

"You ruined my family you monster!' Talken spat at Dean Myers. "You kidnapped one of my sons and killed the other. Burn in hell!" Rye and the Chief had to hold him back.

"But wait, wouldn't his revenge for the loss in the election be Rylan being kidnapped, not Gil's death?" Kai pointed out.

"That's a good point," Ahsoka said. She turned to the Dean. "Why did you kill Gil?"

"Ten years ago I took this job here thinking I could handle myself around these people again, but when Gillian Talken arrived it reminded me of my singular hatred for his father. So when I heard re-elections were coming up, I had an idea that would ruin the Governor and he would have to resign from office. With this war going on, I knew I would need help in my plot, so I called up Count Dooku and told him of my plan plus offering him another world in the support of the Separatist army. He agreed and all need then was to weaken you, Talken. So I murdered your son. Originally, I was planning on kidnapping him, but killing him would make you fall even faster."

"But your plan failed," Anakin said.

"And I would have gotten away with it to, if it weren't for those meddling kids!" he said angered.

"I do have one last question?" Talken asked him. "Where's Rylan?"

"He lived with me believing he suffered amnesia at the age of eleven and that I was his father. When I returned here, he enrolled at the junior academy then the high academy. Once he graduated, he went onto the University, but he returned to me for a job and I gave him one… here… at the academy."

"You mean my eldest son has been here the entire time!" Talken asked appalled.

Dean Myers nodded.

"Then where is he?"

There was silence then…

"It's me," mumbled Coach Rye.

"Huh?" Jolene asked him.

"I'm Rylan Talken!" he said louder. Everyone gasped. "Aren't I?" he asked the dean.

"Yes," Dean Myers said after a moment.

"You lied to me! You made me hate my real father! This entire time I've been afraid of you, and now knowing this…this changes everything. I hope you pay for the crimes you committed you…you… bantha fodder!"

Dean Myers looked at him, his mouth gaping. He then snarled.

"You brat! I should have killed you fourteen years ago when I had the chance!"

"Take him away!" Obi-wan ordered.

The clones dragged him away.

"This isn't over! I will be back! I promise you!" He shouted before being silenced by the gunship doors closing.

Bank sighed before looking at Rye. He walked over to him. They hugged in a way over due hug. Obi-wan placed a hand on Sasha and Ahsoka's shoulder.

"You three have done well," he said. "Now, why don't we head home, I feel that you have over stayed your welcome."

The padawans nodded and they headed to the gunships. As the gunships flew away, all of their friends waved good-bye. Blast doors closing, Sasha sighed. She was so done with school…well at least high school.

The End.

* * *

_**YEAH! ITS ALL DONE! WHOOOOO! I'm gonna make this short as I have to go to bed and actually wake up tomorrow, so here is the sneak peek to the next two stories! **_

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**Book 8- Imprisonment**_

_**Book 9- Stranded **_

_**See ya all later! BYE!**_


End file.
